


Drunken Disorderly

by Arwen88



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Dick turned his eyes on him, a little smile on his lips, and he tilted his body towards him, until suddenly it seemed to be too much, because Dick seemed about to fall, stopped only by Lewis shooting an arm out and wrapping it around Dick’s shoulders, now alarmed."Dick? What did you drink?""Ah- can't remember, it was a cute name though." Dick chuckled, cheeks flushed red even as he leaned more against Lewis.
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: Loose Lips Sink Ships Prompt Meme





	Drunken Disorderly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zippit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/gifts).



> Thanks to Mucca for betareading this <3
> 
> For Zippit, happy birthday babe!!! (sorry I'm super late, hope you like this!)

Lewis could swear he'd left Dick alone for five minutes. Five minutes at the pub, and when he'd come back from the latrine Dick was slouching, hands wrapped around a glass that didn't look like it had his usual orange juice.

Lewis slid on the stool beside Dick with a frown, eyeing the glass suspiciously. "What’d you have?"

Dick turned his eyes on him, a little smile on his lips, and he tilted his body towards him, until suddenly it seemed to be too much, because Dick seemed about to fall, stopped only by Lewis shooting an arm out and wrapping it around Dick’s shoulders, now alarmed.

"Dick? What did you drink?"

"Ah- can't remember, it was a cute name though." Dick chuckled, cheeks flushed red even as he leaned more against Lewis.

Lewis turned around to throw daggers at the guy manning the bar, except the guy was busy on the other side of it, and Lewis suddenly felt the blood drain from his face when Dick dropped one hand on his thigh.

"Lew?"

"We- we need to go." Lewis swallowed, feeling his hands tremble as he helped his friend to his feet and dropped some money on the bar before helping a reluctant Dick out of the place, away from anybody who could see him being inappropriate.

It was an absolute first for Lewis: first time Dick agreed to go out for a drink with him since they had reached that side of the ocean, first time Dick leaned so heavily against him, first time Dick just smiled at him as if Lewis meant more to him than a friend. And Lewis had no idea how to still his racing heart.

"Lew," Dick called him softly, wrapping one arm around Lewis’ own.

Lewis closed his eyes briefly, trying to steer Dick away from the busier streets and into some deserted backstreet where nobody could see them or notice who they were. Lewis would have never forgiven himself if the one time that Dick was the one leaning on him, he'd let somebody fuck Dick’s career up by telling to their superior officers about the state he was in. At the same time though, Lewis' chest felt heavy at the thought that for a moment he could almost try and pretend Dick truly cared about him that way, but he couldn't, not with Dick being like this just because some stupid guy had given him alcohol while calling it some cute name.

"I'm here, Dick; we'll be back to the Barnes’ soon, don't worry."

"Don't wanna go back to the Barnes’," Dick murmured, sounding displeased, and Lewis couldn't help but crack a smile at that unusual tone.

"What do you want then?" he asked with a certain amount of amusement, turning towards Dick.

But Dick was looking back at him, staring at his lips, and before Lewis could do anything, Dick had leaned in, pressing their mouths together, his breath tasting of mint and his skin oh so warm against Lewis' own.

Lewis inhaled sharply, everything in him wishing nothing more but to hold on to the guy, squeeze him in his arms, return the kiss. He parted his lips, trying to find words, but Dick took the chance to press closer against him, to try and deepen the kiss, and Lewis found himself moaning softly at that, at Dick taking charge in the kiss, slowly pushing him against the nearest wall.

It was with an effort that Lewis wrapped his hands around Dick's biceps and gently pushed him away, despite Dick trying to keep on kissing him. And what irony, Lewis thought, after years dreaming only of that.

"You don't want this," he mumbled, closing his eyes when Dick kissed him again. "You don't want me," he mumbled on Dick's lips even though he kept returning the small kisses that Dick dropped on his lips.

"Yes, I do," Dick murmured, pushing one thigh between Lewis' legs, and Lewis was suddenly left breathless at the pressure against his half hard cock, at feeling Dick's own erection press against his leg.

"Dick," he called hoarsely, blood rushing in his ears as he leaned closer to kiss him again, to kiss Dick for as long as he could before Dick would let Lewis convince him that this was just a mistake because he'd drunk too much.

Dick groaned and took Lewis’ face between his hands, slowly rolling his hips and sending waves of pleasure running through Lewis. "I want this," he whispered before attacking Lewis' mouth again, and Lewis knew he should have been stronger, knew it wasn't right, but he couldn't help but open up for him, try to get whatever Dick wanted to give him.

Lewis kissed him fiercely, holding Dick tight, but he forced himself not to let his hands roam, not to try and grope Dick, even if he feared that would have been his only chance to have Dick in his arms that way.

"Dick," he tried again, closing his eyes when Dick gently nibbled at his bottom lip before moving over the side of his face, brushing his teeth over Lewis' jawline, and Lewis sighed and squeezed the man in his arms a little tighter. "Dick, you're drunk, God, I wish you weren't now, you don't- ah," he stopped with a moan, unable to stop himself from tilting his head to give Dick more space when Dick started gently biting his neck.

"I'm not," Dick whispered, licking at Lewis' earlobe. "Was pretending, in case you didn't want this," he admitted softly, leaning back to look him in the eyes.

Lewis looked at him with eyes round in surprise, the words sinking in and suddenly making his stomach feel funny. "What- are you okay?"

Dick snorted softly, a smile curling his lips as he watched Lewis with affection. He cupped Lewis' cheek, gently brushing his thumb over Lewis' cheekbone. "Yeah."

Lewis looked at him speechless, shocked at discovering Dick truly had been only faking his sickness, but then he licked his lips and felt a flush rise to his cheeks when Dick's gaze dropped on his mouth.

He stopped stalling then, and pulled Dick closer to go back to kissing him, no more afraid to touch and kiss him, to show Dick how much he wanted him. He moaned into the kiss when Dick pressed their bodies flush together, his cock tenting his pants as he tried riding Dick's thigh to get off on it.

But Dick was hard too, and Lewis was struck by the need to make sure Dick would get his part too. He reached between them, touching him through his uniform pants, loving the moan that escaped Dick as he traced his cock with the tips of his fingers. He wanted to explore Dick's body, he wanted to know everything about him, everything that might make Dick react.

"Lew," Dick moaned, moving away from his mouth to get back to sucking and biting softly at Lewis' earlobe. He too snuk one hand between them to touch and squeeze him, and Lewis rolled his hips to push his cock against Dick's hand.

Dick started unbuttoning Lewis' pants, deft fingers making a quick work of it, but when Lewis started doing the same Dick moved away. Lewis searched his gaze when Dick took a step back, confused and suddenly thrown by Dick pulling away, at least until Dick crouched in front of him with an embarrassed but determined look in his eyes.

"Dick," Lewis breathed, caressing Dick's short hair, incredulous but excited at watching Dick take his erection out of his pants.

Dick pumped Lewis' cock slowly, staring at it and looking as if he were savouring the moment.

Lewis watched with bated breath as Dick parted his lips, slowly licking them before he leaned in to run the tip of his tongue around the head of Lewis' cock. He threw a glance up at him when he heard Lewis' gasp, his face flushed, but he smirked when Lewis shivered at the cold air hitting his exposed and now wet glans.

Dick went back to licking him for a few moments before taking the cock in his mouth, slowly pumping it with one hand, and he closed his eyes as Lewis gently petted his hair and ran the tips of his fingers over the shell of Dick's right ear.

In all the years Lewis had imagined and dreamed how Dick would have been as a lover, he'd somehow expected him to be completely clueless as to how to take care of another man, had thought so much about what it would be like to teach Dick how to touch him, how to suck him off, how to push inside of him and fuck him silly.

He had barely the time to feel surprised at Dick's confidence before Dick moved down, taking more and more of his cock in his hot mouth until Lewis was left gasping and moaning in pleasure. He bent down, not even noticing how he was tightening his grip on Dick's hair, lips parted as he breathed hard, his eyes fixed on Dick's thin lips tightened around the base of his cock.

"God," he breathed, moaning obscenely when Dick started sucking him off hard, his cheeks hollowed out as he moved his head up and down slowly.

Lewis couldn't think anymore, lost in the pleasure and the erotic picture Dick made kneeling in front of him. Before he knew it Lewis had started babbling.

"Yes, yes, yes," he whined, nodding his head frantically before leaning back to rest it against the rough brick wall behind him, groaning as he rubbed the tips of his fingers over Dick's head, trying to press him down, to make Dick keep sucking him that way. "God, so good, yes, God, never thought- ah," he stopped speaking with a gasp, his eyes fluttering closed when Dick focused on sucking and running his tongue over Lewis' glans.

Lewis made a sound he wouldn't have been too proud of, if he'd been able to notice it, suddenly entirely too close to orgasm, his thighs trembling under Dick's hands. He hadn't even noticed the moment Dick had moved his hands over his thighs to keep him still. Lewis whined and panted when Dick took his cock entirely in his mouth once more, the tight pressure of his lips driving Lewis mad as much as his ability to take him to the base despite his length.

Lewis tugged at Dick's hair and tightened his grip on those short strands, unsure himself if he wanted Dick to move away or to stay there and keep his cock in his mouth. But before he could manage a single word more, he started shooting his seed down Dick's throat with a deep guttural groan. Suddenly, nothing mattered anymore but the way Dick kept sucking him hard, the pleasure so strong Lewis could barely stand it anymore.

***

Lewis sighed deeply, walking beside Dick in the dark streets in direction of the Barnes' house. They had kept the distance between them as narrow as possible without actually holding hands in public, but somehow Lewis wasn't sure it could be enough.

Lewis couldn’t restrain himself from throwing glances at his lover, almost needing to make sure he was real, the legitimate Dick Winters he had loved since OCS.

Dick returned his glance, a little satisfied smile on his lips that had not fallen away since Lewis had almost melted on the pavement after coming so fast it should've probably been embarrassing. But Dick was merely deeply satisfied by the results, and Lewis couldn't help but smiling back at him.

He still couldn't believe Dick had managed to blindside him with his skills in certain areas, but Lewis didn't really felt like complaining about it.

"You're entirely too satisfied."

Dick snorted, glancing around them before he went back to watching the road ahead of them. "I would have said that was you."

Lewis almost choked, but elbowed him in the ribs, pleased by that irreverent streak in Dick, and he chuckled softly even as he brushed his fingers casually over Dick's own, not holding his hand but close to it.

"I should get you to a pub more often, I swear."

"Don't." Dick rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"If I get you to a pub and this is the result-" Lewis started, leaving the sentence hanging with the implications of what he hoped for an eventual next time.

But Dick threw him a pointed look. "Mm, imagine what could happen if I actually managed to keep you out of a pub and resting next time we have leave." He arched his eyebrows, grinning once more when Lewis' faltered in his steps as he understood what could happen if he were the one convinced to spend the night in.

"I want that."

“Well, Lieutenant, I had no doubt.” Dick chuckled as Lewis hurried to catch up with him.


End file.
